An electrophotographic printer coupled with a host system such as a microprocessor built-in word processor or a business-purpose personal computer ordinarily prints images only in a single color. In the meantime, there is presently a growing trend toward the use of multicolor displays in word processors and personal computers and, to be consonant with such a trend, it is desired that printed outputs be also produced in a plurality of colors in printers of the electrophotographic type.
A prime object of the present invention is to provide an image recording system including an improved electrophotographic printer apparatus capable of producing multicolor printed outputs.